Alguien a quien amar
by yumiki-sama
Summary: Quinto ha llegado para quedarse,por lo que quejas, dudas consultas son bien recibidos. Ahora quizas se sepa quien se compra la bendita casa.
1. Chapter 1

**Alguien a quien amar.**

**Capitulo uno: Despidiéndose en el luto**

Ver a mi madre en ese ataúd, fue como si mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos.-se decía una joven vestida de negro, igual que su cabellera. Kaoru y Yahiko Kamiya habían perdido a su madre el día anterior a su entierro.

El niño apretaba sus manos fuertemente para afrontar la verdad, su hermana solo recordaba a su madre y momentos en el que disfruto con ella.

No escuchaba la ceremonia, solo recordaba.

----------Flash Back: -----------

-Mamá!-. Una pequeña de cabellera azabache le gritaba as u madre a través de la lluvia. Ninguna de las dos esperaban que lloviera, pero eso no quitaba la sonrisa de la pequeña.

-Kaoru-chan, ven conmigo, te puedes resfriar al estar tanto tiempo en la lluvia.

-Pero es divertida-la pequeña ponía carita de perrito con hambre

-Hazme caso, o no te daré pastel después de cenar.

-Mou! Okkasan, si que eres mala conmigo- la pequeña se acercaba mas a su madre

Y esta le ofrecía su mano para que no se alejara.

-Okkasan, no te gusta la lluvia?

-Si, igual que tu Kaoru-chan. Pero en este tiempo el monstruo de la gripe acecha. Por que?

-Por que tienes una sombrilla, y no me deja sentir la lluvia - La pequeña agachaba su cabeza.

-No es eso Kaoru-chan, solo que es muy fuerte y puede doler, a nadie le gusta el dolor hija.

-Es verdad, me darás pastel?

-Siempre haré pasteles para ti, Kaoru-chan, siempre.

---------Fin flash back (van a ser largos) -----

-Kaoru-.

La joven movió su cabeza a dirección de la voz

-Que pasa Yahiko?-.

-Si que eres fuerte, no haz llorado-.

La pelinegra observo a su hermano y le sonrió con nostalgia.

-Créeme hermano, en cualquier momento estallare-.

-Todo va a ser distinto, verdad? Ahora que estamos solos no seremos tan felices, verdad? sin mama, no será igual – El pequeño niño no aguanto y abrazo a su hermana, dejaba libremente que cayeran por su cara, a pesar de estar con su hermana, se sentía solo, muy solo.

Kaoru vio a su hermano llorar, recodaba cuando el nació, estaba tan feliz de tener a alguien mas en su vida, sabía que estaría con el, por siempre.

-------Flash Back: ---------

-Cuando va a llegar mama, papa?- Una niña de aproximadamente 8 años miraba intrigada a su padre.

El moreno le contesto con una sonrisa

-Ahora mismo Kaoru-chan-.

-Pero no la he visto-. Kaoru se puso en la ventana, cuando supo que tendría un hermanito no sabia como reaccionar, además de estar extrañada por el abultado vientre de su madre.

-Tadaima!

-Mama!-Kaoru fue corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo hacia la recién llagada mientras que la acosaba con preguntas sobre su hermano.

Cuando ella se lo dejo ver, vio a un morenito durmiendo, Kaoru sonrió, lo iba a querer tanto como a su mama.

Al despertar el pequeño mostró sus ojitos cafés a su hermana y estiro un brazo para tocarla, Kaoru reía divertida.

-¿Como se llama mami?

-Se llama Yahiko, Kaoru

-¿Me dejas cargarlo?

-Pero con cuidado- la señora Kamiya le ofreció con delicadeza a su hija, el nuevo miembro de la familia.

-Yahiko, holaa, soy Kaoru, tu hermanita-.

El pequeño solo habría la boca, dejando que pequeños chillidos salieran de ella.

Pronto Kaoru sabría que esos chillidos dirían ''¡FEA BRUJA!''.

---------Fin flash Back------------

-Yahiko, todo va ha estar bien, yo estoy aquí, contigo. También tengo tristeza pero

Yo—Kaoru no siguió, sentía las delicadas lagrimas caer. Su voz entrecortada y sus mejillas rojas por aguantar el llanto eran muy visibles. Abrazo a su hermano con mas fuerza, como si se fuera a ir de sus manos, no, no dejaría que pasara. Sentía tanto coraje por no saber hacer nada… No pudo hacer nada para cuando su padre se fue y nunca volvió, y tampoco pudo hacer nada con la muerte de su madre.

Subió la mirada y vio a su alrededor, estaban todas las personas cercanas a su madre…incluso la gente del hospital, ellos tampoco pudieron hacer algo para salvarla. Se entristeció aún más.

-Amiga, debes estar tranquila, ya casi termina este triste recuerdo- Una joven, también en luto, le aconsejo a su amiga de toda la vida.

-Gracias Misao, me acompañas aún en lo difícil- le intento regalar una sonrisa.

Misao abrazo a su amiga diciendo que todo estaría bien. Sus ojos esmeraldas demostraban una tristeza que solo personas que la conocieran muy bien notarían.

-Yahiko, como estas?

Yahiko solo mostraba las lagrimas caer.

-¿El esta bien Kaoru?

-No te preocupes, es sólo tristeza, espero.

Misao pudo ver como llegaba Megumi, la prima de Kaoru y uno de sus amigos, Sanosuke.

Vio que Megumi no aguanto mas y lloró en el pecho de Sanosuke. El la sostuvo fuertemente mientras que lloraba también.

Misao los observa con un poco de felicidad al verlos tan juntos.

Fijo su mirada hacía Kaoru y se extraño por la cara de horror de está ¿Qué sucedía?

-Kaoru, que no la metan en la tierra – El pequeño Yahiko, que nunca había visto un entierro, estaba asustado ¿Qué le pasaría al cuerpo de su mama?- Kaoru, no quiero ¡NO QUIERO!- Estallaba el llanto de la tristeza, no se controlaba, poco menos que gritaba. Podía sentir el sabor de la nostalgia de no verla de nuevo en su lengua.

-¿Kaoru?... ¡KAORU NO!

Había pasado muy rápido, Misao no la pudo sostener

Ahí estaba Kaoru, llorando desconsoladamente en la tumba de su madre antes de que la sepultaran en la tierra, ahí quedaría el único recuerdo de ella de verdad. Su cuerpo.

Estando ahí, los sepultureros no podían bajar el ataúd.

-MAMA¡ No te vallas! NOOooo….no me dejes así…Mama!- Kaoru no soltaba la tumba, Incluso se aferraba más

Misao tomo valor y, con la cara llena de lagrimas, se acerco a su amiga.

-Kaoru, por favor, no hagas esto, tranquilízate. Sabías que pasaría, por favor Kaoru, no te desesperes tanto.- Al ver que Kaoru ya se había detenido un poco, prosiguió y la abrazo.-No llores, me pone muy triste verte así, tranquila.

Kaoru dejó el ataúd y se aferro a Misao. Vio como su madre era llevada a tierra y como echaban tierra para taparlo. Después de eso, no hubo nada más que regresara casa.

-Sayonara, oka-san-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las cartas del día habían llegado a la casa de los Kamiya, después del luto de Kazue Kamiya

-Ahhhh, que deliciosa mañana- Kaoru se inclino a ver lo que estaba frente a ella- Llego el correo…A ver si hay algo interesante, JUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA….tal vez haya algo con que molestar a Yahiko.

Al entrar a su casa, vio como Yahiko se comía todo el cereal , poco menos que echaba todo el envase al posillo con leche.

-¡Yahiko!- Le grito su hermana mayor.

Yahiko volteo a verla con toda su cara con leche, cereal **( voy a poner que era de chocolate….ME ENCANTA EL CHOCOLATE!)** y galletas **( en el desayuno yo como galletas a veces, y como este es un cerdo en la comida…).**

-¿Qué quieres bruja? – Ahora con un chichón del porte de un zeppelín- Rápido, q no tengo todas mis vacaciones.

-Llego el correo y… deja de comer tanto!- Se sentó frente de el- te falta comerte la mesa no más.

Reviso las cartas, cuentas, Misao "Para q me manda, si me ve siempre xD''.Pensaba Kaoru.

-Hey, Yahiko, una carta de Yutazo-

-Tiramela- Ofrecía sus manos llenas de comida.

-Primero límpiate esas manos, mocoso.

-Bueno- Tomo el mantel y se limpio la boca, las manos y la ropa **(pobre lavadora ¬¬) **– ¿Ahora si, su majestad horrorosa?

-¡Si, cerdo sin arreglo!- Le entrega la carta- Tu limpiaras ese mantel¡A MANO!.

-Bruja desaliñada.

Tuvo suerte de que Kaoru no lo escuchara.

Ya solo quedaba una carta, pero solo decía que era para ella. La abrió. No era posible…Debía ser un milagro.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Cállate¿por que tanto alboroto?-Decía Yahiko, mientras que ingería lo que quedaba de su plato.

Kaoru lo vio y corrió hacia el. Lo abrazo con toda su fuerza. Al fin, al fin una noticia de lo mejor.

-Hermanito, quede en la universidad¡¡¡QUEDE EN LA UNIVESIDAD MÁS CARA!- calló un rato para gritar más-¡Y CON BECA!

-Kaoru, ya déjame- Sin lograr safarse del abrazo Yahiko igual rió, le gustaba ver a su hermana feliz de verdad.

Cuando se tranquilizó decidió leer lo demás de la carta en voz alta. Yahiko era curioso.

-A ver…" Ya que usted tuvo un puntaje alto en la prueba de actitud, la universidad decidió otorgarle el ingreso. Concientes de su estado económico, le entregamos una beca para que su estudio no tenga que ser pagado en su totalidad. La cifra que tendrá que pagar es de…''-Kaoru se impresionó.

-¿De que Kaoru¿De que?

-"…de unos 200 Y. Esperamos que este dispuesta a pagarla. ATTE, La dirección . Universidad Hiroshi. ''-Calló.

-Kaoru¿como lo harás?

-No lo se. Ya he estado trabajando y ni siquiera me alcanza, ya que debo pagar nuestras necesidades.

-¿No puedes postular a otra universidad?

-No…fue la única en la cuál postule, creo que fue un error.

Debía sacar el dinero de algún lugar…pero¿Cómo?

OWARI

**Jajajajajajajajaja…no es TO be continue.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nota de la autora:

Bue… Aquí esta mi segundo fic. Algunas anotaciones que quiero aclarar.

1º Es un KK el fic, a pesar de que Kenshin no salió. Les aseguro que saldrá en el próximo capitulo, ya que el es indispensable para que Kaoru vaya a la universidad.

2º Mi otro fic, cuando tienes una oportunidad, TOMÁLA, esta trancado. No les diré por que, pues…yo ni siquiera se por que. A si que, capaz que lo actualice cuando este se termine.

3º No creo que sea importante para ustedes, pero para mi si nn. El título es por uno de mis grupos favoritos, Queen, ya que una de sus canciones lleva este nombre. El fic no tiene mucho que ver con la letra de la canción. Pero el nombre le viene xD.

4º Este capitulo es a homenaje de mi Tía Abuela, Margarita. Por eso me salió largo. Quería expresar el momento en cuando ves a la persona que quieres, muriendo frente a ti y yéndose de tu lado. Para ese entonces, uno siempre recuerda los buenos momentos con esa persona, y no me arrepiento de haber demostrado eso.¡DESCANSA EN PAZ, TÍA!

Listo era eso, si quieren opinar, muevan su Mouse y déjenme review! TT-TT

Matta ne! (si, ya se, lo subi de nuevo, pero les explico en otro capi por q)


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA! Bueno, aquí estoy con otro capi. ¿Que puedo decir? No me esperaba reviews de ustedes.

Para que no se me olvide (por que soy demasiado olvidadiza) les contestare al tirante no mas ("les contestare ahora'' eso quise decir XD) los reviews. ¡¡¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ELLOS!

Empiezo:

DaniHimura-Slr14: Hola! Gracias por tu lo siento nn y por tu review. Nos vemos.

MONIKA-DONO: Amiga, si se que tengo la razón, no ves que soy la mejor? XD no, en serio, gracias por tu comprensión. Honestamente creí que me dirían loca XD pero me puse feliz con los reviews nn. ¿¿De verdad te encanta la forma en que narro? ¡¡¡Alguien me pellizque! (Preferible Kenshin XD). No me ofendí con que te gustara el entierro. Gracias por tu review y por el apoyo! Sayo!

Ane Himura: Que bueno que te haya gustado. Siii, es súper triste, pero uno lo supera. JEJEJEJE si, soy buena expresando mis sentimientos a través de la escritura y de mis ojos. Por eso casi nunca puedo mentir XD. Arigatou y Sayo!

Gabyhyat: Sip, lo logra. Como explico aquí, pero no es a gusto de todos. Si, los abandona, más adelante lo explico también. Tal vez en el tercer o cuarto capitulo.

Sayonara!

Listo, ahora con el fic.

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Aunque que daría por ser alumna de Watsuki-sensei. como lo deseo!

El dialogo de los personajes es así:

-Kya (hablan)- kyaaa (actúan o hacen acciones) "Kyaaa'' (piensan).

**Alguien con quién amar**

**Capitulo dos: Solo una salida**

-Maldición- Decía un joven en su habitación- ¿Qué voy a hacer? Esos malditos me tienen acorralado, a mí, y a las pequeñas Ayame y Suzume…¡¡ESTÚPIDOS! ¿¿Qué se creen para amenazarme?

El joven pelirrojo no sabía como calmarse.

Ahí estaba, frente a su escritorio que estaba lleno de papeles. No sabía que hacer.

Sus ámbares ojos se ponían cada vez con más furia.

Para que no se confundan, repasemos su historia.

Kenshin Himura era el heredero de un multimillonario de Inglaterra y una diseñadora de kimonos de Japón. Al nacer su madre murió después del parto y su padre es asesinado a un año desde su nacimiento, tras una pelea entre empresarios. Deducirán que Kenshin es rico. MUY rico. Desde pequeño fue el centro de atención de sus parientes, era rodeado del materialismo e interés en su riqueza.

La única persona que lo acepto por lo que era, fue el mejor amigo de su padre, Hiko Seijuro. Tras adoptarlo a sus tres años de edad, les fue más difícil a sus parientes el sacarle su dinero.

Actualmente, a sus 20 años de edad, es todo un empresario, a pesar de su juventud. Vive en su mansión con sus "hermanitas''(a pesar de que ni quiere vivir ahí) Ayame y Suzume, hijas de Seijuro. Su padrastro está en Los Ángeles, EEUU, por una operación a su hombro, con su esposa.

Así, Kenshin, no tenía quien ayudarlo por el drama que le pasaba.

Sus parientes de parte de madre y padre lo habían dejado, por así decirlo, entre la katana y el shoji . Le habían hecho una demanda en qué el había estado con las pequeñas en la ausencia de Seijuro, sin su autorización. Se podría salvar con el hecho de que el era su hijastro, pero Seijuro no lo había adoptado como civil. Además, lo habían acusado de abuso a la niñera que le había contratado su propio padre, pues esta se había ido de la mansión por razones personales, pero que solo Kenshin las conocía por hablar con ella. No tenía ningún papel que lo ayudara.

Para salvarse de está tendría que entregarles su mansión y una cantidad de dinero que ellos exigirían dependiendo de la demora en que Kenshin se decidiera.

-Me debo ir lejos, ellos no deben saberlo. Borrar mi imagen del mapa hasta que Hiko regrese.- Se relajo un poco y se fue a duchar, sentía como el agua lo relajaba de a poco. Así podría dormir esta noche. Salió con una bata que lo cubría con sus boxers. Que bueno que mando a dormir a las pequeñas temprano, o si no oirían sus palabrotas.

- Mañana lo haré, me iré de Yokohama, lo arreglare todo y llamare a Hiko para que lo sepa.- Se cubría con las sabanas de su cama mientras que se susurraba- Al fin podré desprenderme de está vida tan penosa. Como odio mi vida con dinero…quiero ser sencillo, sencillo. A pesar de que no tengo idea de cómo diablos lo haré.

Dejándose relajar por el sueño, Kenshin durmió placidamente esa noche. No mas materialismo entre el y sus hermanitas. No más mentiras. No más conflictos. Y lo más importante: No más riqueza por millones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru no podía dormir, era demasiada la preocupación en su mente. Tendría que recurrir a algo. Alguien debía saber como conseguir un trabajo en que le pagarán bien y que pudiera ser antes de ingresar a la universidad. O que por lo menos le alcance para pagarlo en cuotas.

-Hermana, no puedes dormir?- Kaoru ladeo su cabeza hacía la entrada a su habitación. Su hermano, Yahiko, la observaba preocupado. Tendrá solo 12 años, pero no era tan estúpido para comprender el drama en que su hermana estaba pasando.

-No, pero comprenderás cuanto lo deseo.

-Mañana se arregla todo, podemos llamar a Megumi o a Misao para que te ayuden, incluso Sanosuke serviría de algo.- Se acercaba a la cama de su hermana.

-Si podría servir. Mañana en la mañana hazme acordar llamarlos, de algo me servirá su apoyo- Se queda viendo a su hermano por un buen tiempo, ha de ser muy difícil para el haberse recuperado de la muerte de su madre y después llegar ella con su problema en la universidad, tenia suerte de que fuera un optimista y la ayudara – Ahora que estas aquí, porque no duermes conmigo Yahiko?

-¿No crees q estoy un poquito grande para eso, fea? Se nota que las brujas no saben contar las edades de sus prisioneros.-Esperando que su hermana reaccionara como siempre, o sea gritándole, golpeándole y tal vez perseguirlo por toda la casa, se quedo frente a ella.

Kaoru le sonrió tiernamente, porque, a pesar de alarmar a los vecinos por sus gritos, ella y Yahiko animaban a la casa con sus constantes discusiones. Era una forma extraña de demostrar su cariño mutuo. Siempre va a recordar cuando el pequeño tenía 5 años y salió corriendo por la casa con su sujetador en la mano. Como no olvidar los gritos que ella dio y que un señor que pasaba por ahí llamo a la policía creyendo que había violencia intrafamiliar. El silencio entre los dos se rompió cuando ella le hablo.

- Yahiko tu sabes muy bien que entre hermanos la edad nunca importa porque el cariño se queda igual. Yo quisiera expresarte ese cariño al dormir tu conmigo, porque al dormir yo con nuestra madre podía sentir como ella me transmitía cariño.

-Esta bien, pero mas te vale que no ronques en las noches como dice Sanosuke, porque para tu información no quiero quedar traumado de por vida –Kaoru lo vio con una mirada suicida pero al momento la aliviano, dándole pasada a su hermano para caer los dos junto en los brazos de Morfeo.

En esa noche, ella pudo dormir placidamente, con la tranquilidad que hace días había perdido. Esperaba que todo este drama terminara rápidamente para poder estar las próximos días junto a su hermano con la misma paz que sentía en esos días de primavera en que su madre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sanosuke caminaba por las calles de los condominios Gorotsuki con una cara de pocos amigos.

Iba en dirección de la casa de Kaoru.

Estaba furioso.

A Yahiko no más se le ocurría levantarlo al pobre, a las 9:00 a.M. y en ¡SABADO! **(si, se q es el medio drama, pero a mi tampoco me gusta q me despierten tan temprano TT-TT)**

-KAMI-SAMA!- exaltaba de ves en cuando.-Normalmente me acuesto tarde para despertarme tarde, ¡Acaso nadie entiende! TT-TT

Al llegar a la casa de Kaoru, observo detenidamente la construcción.

"Y pensar que siempre le traía problemas a Jou-chan y nunca me castigaba mas que con un golpe''.

-JEJEJEJE, JUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –Se rió fuertemente- Jou-chan, siempre fuiste tan buena.

Se acerco a la puerta y la toco.

Pero nadie salía. Algo raro, pues para algo le llamaron.

Golpeo una vez mas…Y otra, y otra, y otra….

-¡¿Qué clase de anfitriona es Jou-chan!

Comenzó a gritar por las ventanas y a golpear mas fuerte.

-¡¡¡Habrán! ¡Soy yo!¡ Sano!- Respiro un poco- Despierten!

Estaba súper enojado, ¡Para que lo habían llamado tan temprano si estaban durmiendo!

-¡¡¡Habré!

-Sano…

-¡¡¡VAMOS, HABRÁN!

-Sanosuke…

-¡¿QUÉ! ¿¡NO VEN QUE ESTOY OCUPADO?

Se quedo quieto viendo a Kaoru, Yahiko, Megumi y Misao frente a el.

-Eeeeee…Creo que metí la pata de nuevo- Decía mientras la gente lo miraba con cara asustada-.

-No es una novedad cara con púas-.

-¿Podemos entrar? La gente nos ve raro- Dijo Kaoru

-.----Ya en la casa---.-

-¿Dónde se habían metido?-Pregunto Sanosuke ya instalado en el piso de la sala jugando con Yahiko.

Kaoru dejo la ultima bolsa de supermercado en la cocina y fue a la sala.

-Fuimos a comprar y se me había olvidado avisarte, nos encontramos con Megumi y Misao y vinimos aquí.

-Por cierto, Kaoru-chan, ¿Para que nos querías?-Le dijo su prima.

-Es que tengo problemas para entrar a la universidad-

-¿¡Qué! Pero si estuviste estudiando hasta que tu cerebro se hinchó.- Gritaba Misao mientras saltaba de exasperación y chillaba- ¡Locos! locos¡!Locos¡

-Cálmate Misao, si me aceptaron, pero el problema es el dinero.

-¿Dinero?-Se extraño Megumi- Creí que a los altos puntajes, pero con bajos recursos, les daban una beca. O al menos los dejaban postular para ello.

-Si, es verdad

-¿Entonces? ¿Acaso no te la dieron?-Y empezó Misao a saltar y gritar otra vez.

El mensaje también había llegado a los oídos de Sanosuke.

-Si no lo han hecho los voy ha…!

Kaoru había alcanzado a sostener el puño de Sanosuke antes de que la casa tuviera que tener un arreglo.

-Cabeza con púas, no vuelvas a amenazar así a mi casa.

Ya calmado Kaoru al fin pudo terminar.

-Verán, si me dieron la beca, pero….igual necesito entregar una cantidad de dinero.

-¿Y cuanto es Kaoru?-Le pregunto Misao, quien **(incluso para mí) **raramente había llegado a las escaleras.

-Bueno, son 200 Y **(Tal vez no sea mucho, pero imaginen que si).**

-¿Y todo por ser una universidad con gran cantidad de dinero? Idiotas.-Exclamó Megumi.

-Todos creemos eso primita-dijo Yahiko-El punto es que necesitamos juntar ese dinero antes de tres meses….o dos...Parece que cuatro antes que tengas que estudiar..?

-Son tres, enano.

-¬¬ -.-

-Bueno…lo único que diré es…¡¡VAMOS A AYUDAR A KAO-CHAN! ¡¡¡TRABAJEMOS PARA EL DINERO!-gritó Misao y al cabo de un rato todos saltaban y daban ideas al aire.

Pero Kaoru les quedo mirando.

Estaba sorprendida. ¿Acaso dejarían esos meses de vacaciones para trabajar? ¿Y se arrepentían?

-Chicos...

-BLABLABLABLA LOCOBLABLABLABLABLACABEZACONBLABLABLACOMADREJABLA

-Chicos…!

-GOLPE FULMINANTEBLABLABLABLABLABLABLABLABLAUYYBLABLABLABLA

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICOS!

Todos callaron.

Y Kaoru habló.

-No tienen que hacer esto, los llame para que me dijeran algunos contactos para que YO trabaje. No es necesario que ustedes lo hagan.

-Kaoru-chan….-Suspiro Megumi, pero Sanosuke fue más rápido y se acerco a su amiga. Muy serio

-Jou-chan, digo Kaoru. Nosotros haremos esto por que somos como tu familia, y como una, te apoyaremos en lo que sea.

-Pero, Sanosuke…

-Kaoru, hazme caso, haremos esto por que queremos, podemos, y debemos. Métetelo en la cabeza. Tal vez la señora Kazue no esta, pero nosotros no dejaremos que su esfuerzo a que estudies sea en vano.

-jejejeje, nunca te había visto tan serio, Sano…Pero gracias.-Y sin más, lo abrazo.

-Bien, bien, dejen la cursilería-dijo Yahiko- Ahora, algo más serio. Kaoru… ¿Me puedo comer las galletas de chocolate?

- ----U Si, puedes...Pero limpias lo sucio que como Sanosuke.

-Como un cerdo?

-¡Oye Kaoru!-Le grito Sanosuke.

-Pero si hay que aceptarnos a nosotros mismos P

-Aja.-Decía Yahiko, mientras movía su cabeza de afirmación

Sanosuke no tuvo más que quedarse con la boca cerrada.

-¿Se quedan a comer algo?

-Claro, Kaoru-chan- Le dijo Megumi- ¿Que dices tú Misao?

-No pierdo nada JUAJAJAJAJAJA.

Mientras que miraban algunos trabajos disponibles, Yahiko miro de lejos a sus amigos.

-Que bueno que tenemos soluciones. Kaoru, tienes una suerte…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

6:50 a.M.

-Ken-nii, por que vamos a un jotel?

-Ayame-chan, es un hotel y es porque en la casa no seremos felices para siempre.-Decía Kenshin con dulzura, mientras miraba por la ventana del taxi.

Era temprano y las pequeñas estaban un poco adormiladas.

-¿Y outo-san?-Le preguntaba Suzume-.

-Hiko se encontrara con nosotros cuando lleguemos a una casa distinta.

-Outo-san regresará con okkasan mañana?

-No, pero será pronto.

-¡Qué bien!-grito Ayame- Ken-nii?

-¿Si, Ayame-chan?

-¿Puedo dormir? Es de noche.- Se volteo a ver la oscura mañana.

-Claro, mi niña. Yo fui el malo que las despertó, se lo ganan y después las felicitare con una sorpresa.

-SIII- dijeron las dos.

Suzume dio un gran bostezo y Ayame se acomodo con su osito.

Dejándose vencer por el sueño, durmieron todo el trayecto

Y al menos Kenshin estaba tranquilo, no había dejado huella alguna de el, gracias a Keikun, un sirviente suyo **(este va a tener que ver con la historia)**.

Le era extraño que, todo su plan, el de salir de Yokohama en la madrugada, avisarle con detalles a Seijuro y Okon y reservar un habitación en el hotel, lo tuvo en un sueño.

En ese sueño, no estaba solo.

&&&&&&&&&FLASH-BACK&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estaba el frente a frente a una joven. Podía sentir un cariño incontrolable a ella.

Estaba con una bata y sus cabellos estaban mojados.

-¿Y qué hiciste?-Le pregunto la joven.

-Bueno, fui a verle a Keikun y le dije todo mi plan. El, sin vacilar, preparo todo rápidamente. Desperté a Ayame y Suzume y partimos en un taxi. De ahí, estaba seguro que todo cambiaría.

-Ahhh…comprendo. Imagino que te sentirás feliz de liberarte de esa vida. ¿No?

-Sí, aquí al menos soy feliz-.

-¿No la pasaste mal en el hotel?

-Más que mal, preocupado. No sabía si debía regresar otra vez a la mansión.

Se le quedo viendo un buen rato.

-Me alegra. Yo también soy feliz sabiendo que este lugar está en buenas manos.-La joven se le acerca y le toma sus manos-Confío en ti, Kenshin. Eres una gran persona.

-Me encanta tu confianza, por eso te amo.-Kenshin se acerca para buscar sus labios, pero todo oscurece y, antes de poner en protección a su acompañante, se despierta.

Después de analizarlo un rato, pone manos en acción.

&&&&&&&&Fin Flash-back&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Lo mas seguro que la llegue a conocer más a fondo…''.

Habían pasado ya unas horas y llegaron al hotel.

Despertó a las niñas y sacaron sus cosas del taxi.

El hotel estaba a las afueras de Kawasaki, ciudad junta Tokio.

Mostró sus reservaciones y entraron a su habitación.

Solo serían unos días por suerte.

Fin del capitulo 2

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la loca que hizo la HISTORY:

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Me atrase!

Ya tenía casi toda la cuestión lista y me castigaron TT-TT.

Disculpen la tardanza (aunque no tienen mucho que perder, se que no soy tan buena. PERO ES LO QUE HAYYY!)

Cuando lean esto ya estaré avanzando lo más que pueda el 3cer capi.

Espero q me dejen reviews.

Y si, Seijuro está casado con Okon. El tiene 39 (uyy debe ser bien rico a esa edad ¬) y ella 32.

En el prox. Capi…………………SALDRÁ AOSHI SHINOMORI!EEEEEE!

Y TAMBIÉN LES DIRÉ KIENES SON LOS PARIENTES DE KENSHIN!

Discúlpenme de nuevo . 

¡Sayonara!

Y pórtense…bien? JUAJAJAJAJAJA

Yumiki-sama.


	3. Chapter 3

En un universo muy, muy, muy, MUY lejano, vivía una loca q escribía fics y se llamaba….

-Holaaaaaaaaaaaa, aquí estoy de nuevo, molestando vuestras vidas xD. Ya saben q me llamo Yumiki y blablablablabla BLA! Y no le hagan caso a mi loca anfitriona q dijo que VIVÍA, porque sigo viva ( o no?).

Paso contestando los reviews antes, porque como ya saben soy olvidadiza y todo el cuento.

O.o Kaoru-chan o.O: Gracias por tu ayuda! Me sirvió mucho TTTT. Como ves, ya hice ese asunto. Que bueno que te gusto el trama, y eso intento…Sayo!

Ane Himura: Te encanto! Soy felizzzz…a menos q me parta un rayo…eeee...Que no pasará cierto? xD Siii, yo también encuentro a Kenshin como un hermano mayor DE LO MEJOR . Preferible q sigas leyendo¿De que me sirve devolver? Nooo no te vayas, HABLOOOOO EN SERIOOOO. XD gracias por el apoyo. Byee

Merl: Que bien, me quedo bien el capi TT-TT (al menos para ti). No te digo quien es, pero tal vez...no lo se…JUAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA (ya lo se, estoy loca -.-U). Como verás en este capi, los amigos de Kao…ayyy lee tú! Que te estoy contando antes!. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH VAMOS QUE SE PUEEEEDEEEE! Eso siempre me digo, y tu animo me ayudo harto igual! Byee

AkikoSamaN: Aquí sale lo q pasa jeje -.-U. Por eso te dejo el capi tres a ti, ya q en solo tu review me lo han pedido nn

Gaby Hyatt: Un se, tal vez lo ponga como familiar.

Creo que son todas, si me falta alguien, les pido disculpas

AHH! Se me olvida, el anime, manga y todo lo demás son de Watsuki sensei y de los q lo ayudaron en todo nn

Aquí VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!

-Kyaaa (hablan) "Kyaaaa'' (piensan) -.Kyaaa.- (hacen acciones).

Para AkikoSamaN y O.o Kaoru-chan o.O (y también, para -sama…creo q todos serán para el xD)

**Alguien a quién amar**

**Capitulo 3¿Se mataran dos pájaros de un tiro?**

Kenshin entro a la habitación y la observo detenidamente.

No era tan grande, tres camas, un baño, un televisor, una mesa y cuatro sillas.

Entró tranquilamente a ella, con sus hermanas a su lado y se sentó en una de las camas

Tendría de avisarle a su padre que ya había llegado, llevar a sus hermanas a ver el hotel y ver una casa donde vivir nuevamente.

-¿Ken-nii? –Le llamo su hermana Ayame, quién lo miraba con duda. Kenshin la miró por un rato y pensó "Pequeña Ayame, que suerte tienes en tener unos padres que te quieren, y que casi me matan a la hora de avisarles de últimos n.nU jejeje…Pero bueno…''-¿Me escuchas Ken-nii?

-¿Ah? Perdón Ayame-chan, no te escuche, me decías.-Le dijo Kenshin al ver la cara de puchero de su hermana al no contestarle.

-¿Donde desayunaremos? Tengo hambre.

-Bueno…No lo se, veamos.- Observo un folleto del hotel que le entregaron a la entrada y vio que servían desayuno y cena. Podrían comer ahí mismo.

Pensó un momento

¿Y si se quedaban más tiempo de lo que esperaba?

Era un pueblo más o menos grande, un mes sería necesario.

-Podríamos comer aquí. ¿Qué dices Ayame-chan?-.

-¿Suzume?

La castaña se volteo hacia su hermana, quién estaba jugando con su osito muy animadamente.

-Si dice Lin-chan que si…Aja...Aja…-Decía mientras "oía'' a su oso-Si, aquí si puede ser. Pero rápido que tenemos hambre.

-Jejeje…Bueno, saquen lo que les falta de sus bolsos y vamos a desayunar.

Las pequeñas obedecieron y después de un rato salieron a mano de su hermano.

A pesar de ser pequeñas, confiaban que el las cuidaría de esos señores tan horribles y malos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-2 meses Después.-

-¡DIABLOS!-exaltaba Sanosuke cada cierto tiempo.

Estaba Misao, Megumi y el contando el dinero.

Habían intentado de todo. Bueno, todo lo que podían en un mes. Pero…

-Sólo 94Y **(Si, capaz q sea poco, pero imaginen q es mucho, pero no lo necesario ¿si?)**…Y nada más.

-¡Qué¡¿Nada más!

-Ya la escuchaste comadreja…Y ella es la matemática. ¡Maldición!-Sañosuke, extrañamente se controlo y no rompió una de las paredes.

Misao echaba humo y agitaba sus brazos aún de exasperación, Sano se descargaba gruñendo una que otra grosería; y Megumi manoseaba su pelo de nerviosismo.

Kaoru aún no regresaba de las clases de kendo que daba en la escuela de Yahiko, o sea, que aún no se enteraba de la cantidad de dinero que tenían.

-Tadaima-oyeron el ruido de los zapatos dejados en la entrada, mientras se preparaban a decir otra vez la noticia.

Yahiko dejo en la mesa unas bolsas amarillas que traía y al ver el silencio decidió hablar.

-Emm… les traje sushi, fideos y algo de sake…de parte de Tae. Y también unas salchichas alemanas y regalos de Yutaro. ¿Sabían que llegaría hoy de Alemania? Jajajajaja…jeje…oigan¿Qué les pasa¿Sucedió algo?

-Bueno Yahiko…-Empezó Megumi- Si sucedió algo. No hay suficiente dinero para Kaoru.

-¿Cómo?

-Quiere decir que no tenemos los 200Y para Jou-chan, enano.

-Ya veo…-

Todos voltearon a ver a la fuente de la quinta voz.

Kaoru les sonreía melancólicamente.

- Kaoru yo…lo siento- Le dijo Misao, quién estaba con un triste- Pero, no logramos tener lo suficiente en dos meses…por eso, dudo que podamos en un mes.

-Comadreja, si tu ya perdiste el optimismo¿Qué nos queda?

-¡Sanosuke!-Le regaño Megumi.

-¿Qué? Si digo la verdad -.-U

-Arggg, olvídalo.

-Pero Misao tiene razón, Sano.-Dijo Yahiko, el niño de ojos castaños bajaba su mirada-Kaoru, hermana, yo también lo siento.

Silencio.

Sólo eso.

Sanosuke ya no gruñía, Misao no musitaba más chillidos y Megumi ya no manoseaba su cabello.

Las bolsas que había dejado Yahiko se movieron a causa de su contenido.

Sus respiraciones eran lentas y calmadas.

El grupo entusiasta, lleno de sonrisas, había recibido una cucharada de tristeza y decepción.

-Mejor me iré a…tomar…un baño-Musito Kaoru-Si quieren se quedan a comer, yo estaré arriba.

Hubo un silencio más corto que el anterior por los pasos de Kaoru hacia las escaleras, era un ritmo lento y sin ánimos.

Que suerte para su casa que ya había entrenado por que o si no necesitaría un arreglo por el golpe de frustración que hubiera dado.

Mientras que los demás aún estaban en silencio en el primer piso.

-¡Sh'kie!-Gritó Sanosuke-No puedo hacer nada bueno, desde esto hasta la casa de arena que—Y calló, pues, le vino una idea.

-¿Qué te pasa tori-atama?

Pero Sanosuke no dijo nada y fue directamente hacia la escalera pero se devolvió **( ah?) **y llamó a Kaoru para que bajara.

-¡Kaoru¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KAORUUUUUUUU!

-¡Cabeza de gallo¡¿Por qué gritas tanto!-Le grito también Misao

-Ya, no me grites.

-Tu empezaste P

-Que pasa Sanosuke?-Dijo Kaoru al bajar.

-Kaoru, tengo una idea para que tengas dinero faltante y de sobra.

-¿QUÉ¡¿TÚ!-gritaron todos en unísono.

-Si. Vaya que les da sorpresa ¬¬ -Musito Sanosuke cruzando sus brazos.

Todos quedaron callados.

Silencio

Tensión.

-Y... ¿Nos lo dirás? –Pregunto Megumi.

-¿Ah? –Quedo callado- AAAAAA…de veras xD

Los presentes cayeron de espaldas **(al mas estilo anime) **

-¡Vamos!

DILADILADILADILADILADILADILADILADILADILADILADILADILADILADILADILADILADILA

DILA! –Le gritaba Misao mientras agitaba la cabeza de pías de Sanosuke en un vaivén de adelante y atrás.

-Comadreja, deja de moverlo así, que no podrá hablar -.-U

-Uy, lo siento XD.-Dijo después de soltar a Sano.

A Sanosuke le costó entrar en razón.

-Compraré...uno…Elizabeth…yo te salvaré…-musitaba de ves en cuando.

-¿Nos dirás tu idea, tori-atama?-Le preguntó Megumi.

-Sii…uff…espera qué…ya listo n.n –Decía mientras se incorporaba mejor.-Jou-chan¿Y si vendes tu casa?

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

Kaoru solo miraba a Sanosuke esperando alguna otra cosa.

-Si que eres estúpido, cabeza con púas.-Le dijo Yahiko acercándosele-Una pregunta¿Dónde viviremos?

-Bueno…yo..-Decía sin muchas ideas Sanosuke.

-Si lo piensan si se puede-Le interrumpió Megumi-Kaoru podría pedir habitación en la universidad y yo me quedaría con Yahiko. Además, mientras no este mi madre cuidaría de el.

-Pero¿Como lo venderemos en un mes, Meg? Debemos encontrar a un buen vendedor y a alguien lo necesariamente desesperado para comprarla.

-Oye, chica de la trenza¿Dices que nuestra casa es mala?

-Esto…nooo, claro que no. Jejejejejeje.

-Si -Musito el enano **(Y: ayyy, me dolió TT-TT .Yahiko-chan: Te lo mereces ¬¬) **

-Bueno, tengo un amigo que es un buen vendedor de condominios, así que podría pedirle ese favor.

-Hey, la decisión es de Kaoru- Interrumpió Yahiko, teniendo esperanza de que su mayor lo apoyará en negarlo- ¿Qué dices?

Todos voltearon a verle otra vez.

Se podía sentir la tensión en los presentes.

Pasaron unos diez minutos de espera.

"No lo se…puedo pedir habitación en la universidad…pero¿Qué dría mi madre?...siempre quiso que entrará a esta universidad, pero¿Incluso hasta el punto de vender la casa?... No la puedo defraudar, tendré qué venderla para que así, pueda mantenerme en los estudios y en el dinero que necesito para Yahiko y para mi. Aunque a la primera señal de que el nuevo dueño destruya la casa ¡JURO POR LA MEMORIA DE MI MADRE Y EL RECHAZO DE MI PADRE QUE RECIBIRA SU CASTIGO BIEN MERECIDO Y RECUPERARÉ LA CASA!''

-EEE…¿Kaoru?-le dijo su prima Megumi al ver la mueca que ponía al pensar en...bueno, la venganza U.

-AAA…ejem…Tome una decisión…Y venderé la casa, pero debes asegurarme, Megu, que no me fallarás¿si?

-¡SIIII¡KAORUUUU A LA UNIVERSIDAAAAAAAAAAD!-gritó con felicidad Misao, a quién se le unió Sanosuke-UNIVERSIDAD, UNIVERSIDAD ¡PREPARATE!

Y mientras ellos festejaban, incluyendo a Megumi y Kaoru, quienes les sonrieron, Yahiko miraba confuso a su hermana.

-Kaoru…-Comenzó-Como…como…¿Cómo RTE ATREVES A DECIR ESO!

-Yahiko, yo…

-Oye, enano cálmate.

-¡CALLATE TU, IDIOTA¿QUÉ DIRÍA MAMA, KAORU¿¿CREES QUE ESTARÍA ORGULLOSA DE QUE SU HIJITA LE ROBA LA CASA¿Y QUE CREEES QUE PASARÁ CONMIGO?

-Modera tus palabras Yahiko, por favor-Le sugirió Megumi-Sabes que estamos pasando un rato muy desagradable y debemos ver los últimos recursos para—

-Es muy fácil decirlo para ti, no estas en nuestro lugar y tienes a tus dos padres-Después de eso y dar una mirada asesina a su hermana, corre hacía las escaleras y sube por ellas.

Tras un momento Kaoru estaba paralizada, en completo shock, pero al cabo de otro, siguió a Yahiko para hablar con el.

Pudo ver como la observaba con odio, seguido por un portazo de parte del shoji de la habitación** (si es que se puede decir portazo XD)**

Espero un paco a tranquilizarse para entrar en ella **(la habitación)**.

Tomo la extensión del shoji para abrirlo y al tirarlo ligeramente para abrir…No podía, lo más seguro que Yahiko había puesto algo de soporte para que no se abriera, como cuando estaba enojado con su amiga Tsubame por haberle ganado en un juego de ajedrez…Pero eso fue solo un berrinche.

Intentó correr con más fuerza el shoji, pero nada.

-Yahiko¡YAHIKO!-decía levantando la voz-¡Déjame entrar, hablemos!

-NO-dijo el susodicho

-Vamos Yahiko, habré.

-No, no me sacarás.

-Al menos escúchame, mira, déjame explicarte el porque y—

-NO QUIERO ¡ENTIENDES! NO QUIERO. ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

-Yahiko…-Dijo en un susurro-Lo…lo siento.

Lentamente iba bajando hasta quedar arrodillada en el suelo.

Quedo de espaldas al shoji de Yahiko.

No quería hacer más fuerza para abrir.

Solo lloró.

Quería tener otra salida, pero ¿Cómo?

Necesitaba el dinero, pero la hería saber que su hermano no quería y que a ratos le recordaba la memoria de su madre…

Que difícil era la vida

En esos momentos necesitaba a alguien que la abrasará con seguridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Moshi-moshi?

-Okkasan?

-Ken-chan? Mi amor¿Cómo esta mi pelirrojito?

-Okkasan, no me digas así -.-U

-Ayyy si, si ya eres un niño grande jeje.

-Como les ha ido?

-Bien, Seujiro está de buen humor. Aún no lo operan, no se porque, los doctores aún no nos dan su diagnostico final.

-Espero que sea pronto.

-¿Pasa algo?

-AAAAA… no, nada okkasan, err… me dejas hablar con mi padre?

-Bueno, esta bien.

Pasaron unos segundos mientras que Kenshin escuchaba como la joven señora le pasa el celular **(o teléfono móvil)** a su esposo.

-Kenshin?

-¿Outosan como estas?

-La pregunta sobra ¬¬, además yo debería preguntarte eso.

-Bueno, yo estoy bien je.

-Mientes, te conozco ken-chan.

-Bueno, es que no he podido encontrar alguna casa…Yme temo de que no es muy grato ni para mi ni para las niñas.

-¿Se quejan mucho?

-No, pero se que no están cómodas. Además ya entraré a la universidad y ellas a su escuela así que…

-Entiendo, si quieres puedo verte algunos departamentos y—

-No, no es necesario, pero si no encuentro una casa para cuando termine el mes te llamo.

-Este bien, confío en ti. Mándales saludos de parte de nosotros a tus hermanas.

-Sii…cuídate.

-Sayonara

De ahí, Kenshin se quedo un poco más tranquilo.

Salió por un momento del hotel al asegurarse de que sus hermanas estaban dormidas.

Respiró profundamente.

"Nadie…nadie puede tener más mala suerte que la mía…''-Respiro profundamente para calmarse-"Como me gustaría sentir esa sensación de seguridad que sentía antes de todo esto''.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se despojó de sus ropas para ponerse unas más adecuadas a la noche.

Había sido un día muy largo.

Después de revisar que todo estaba listo, se dejo descansar encima de la suave tela de su cama.

Tras el tranquilo paso de unos minutos, la melodía de cierto aparato al lado de su cama comenzó a resonar por la habitación.

El presente en esta, se apresuró a tomarlo para callar la endemoniada melodía.

-¿Moshi-moshi?

-Oyasumi, Aoshi-san, pero, tienes un minuto?

-Está bien, pero ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

-Soy Megumi, baka.

-jejeje, mi vieja amiga Meg, que se te ofrece?

-Te tengo un caso, como les dices. Mi prima necesita vender su casa.

-Bien, espera, que necesito algo donde escribir.

Al cabo de unos minutos prosiguió.

-Tienes mucho trabajo?

-Solo tres casa, incluyendo a la de tu prima.-Se acomoda para sentarse a la orilla de su cama y prender la luz.-Tiene suerte tu prima, justo tengo a un comprador.

-¿En serio?-Megumi sonrió-Que bien.

-Bueno¿Mañana?

-Si, mañana como a las dos en punto.

-Aja- Decía mientras anotaba los datos.

-La casa es pasando los condominios Gorotsuki, segunda a la esquina fuji con cruce Hanamishi.

-Listo, ahí estaré.

-ARIGATO AOSHI-CHAN!

-je, no es nada. Lo que sea por una amiga. Uff, casi lo olvido¿El nombre de tu prima?

-Kamiya Kaoru.

-Kamiya…Kaoru..?-Decía sin tomar en cuenta a la persona al otro lado del telefono.-Yo…la…

-La conoces?

-No, es que…me suena conocido.

-Bah, que raro….Bueno, Byee.

-Sayonara.

Aoshi se quedo pensando.Kamiya, ya lo había escuchado.

"Mejor dormir,''-Se dijo-"A estas horas no es bueno sobre pensar.''

Dejando lo anotado en un mueble, se acostó en su cama y se dejó descansar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Fin del capi.

Notas de la desquiciada…err…loca…digo...maniaca…bueno, ya saben XD:

Bueno, nada mas que estuve castigada y no pude escribir y eso.

Y…a si¿Les cuento algo? La parte donde Sanosuke dice "Tengo una idea" extrañamente me recuerda un capi de Bob esponja XD .

(Capi)

P: Creo que calamardo tendrá que descansar.Bueno, nos engaño.

B.E: Espera, Patricio, repítelo.

P: Engaño.

B.E: No, repite eso cuando…

P: repite eso cuando.

B.E.: Olvídalo, tengo una idea.

P: Olvídalo tengo una idea.

Y era eso no más XD

Bueno, me disculpo por la espera, ya que ayer (hoy es sábado, 10 de Junio) tuve que ir a un asunto de mi partido político. Y a ver la cuarta película de Inuyasha xD.Además que de repente me pongo a alucinar con el…eeee…ejem-…con…el el…EL HELADO DE CHOCOLATE Y PIÑA XD (apuesto que con esto no pude convencer a vero-chan -.-U )

Bueno, me despido, pero en el próximo capi…

Kaoru y Kenshin se conocen.

Veremos el avance de la relación Misao x Aoshi

No creo que lo deba decir, pues no será en el próximo capi, pero, lo diré. Podría decirse que el título es tanto para Enishi, como para Kaoru y Kenshin n.n

Y sabremos algo del padre de Kao.

Eso no más…no le pidan más a mi mentecita TT-TT

Bue…espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Cualquier cosa me dejan review¿si?

CUIDENSE MIS QUERIDAS (OS) LECTORAS (ES)

SAYONARAAAAAAA

-.Yumiki Miyazawa.-


	4. Chapter 4

CHANCHANCHANCHANTANTANCHANTANTANCHANCHANCHANCHANCHANCHANNN…

(ridículo intento de música de Star Wars)

En una galaxia muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy..muy muimuy muy mucho muy lejana, vivía una chica rara, distraída y poco sutil que nunca actualizaba sus fics…

Ahora la duda será…quien en su sano juicio la leerá? O_o

Hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo (en realidad, demasiado jeje) asi que esta parte donde habla la autora, la hare corta, si?

Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y a todos lo que colaboraron con el manga/anime.

Una Historia AU.

-Kyaaa (hablan) "Kyaaaa'' (piensan) .- (hacen acciones). *^KYAAAAAA!!!!1^* (lemon o lime X3)

**Alguien a quién amar**

**Capitulo 4: Llegan los nuevos dueños**

La primogénita de los Kamiya se levantó de su cama con calma. Megumi había llamado a las cinco de la mañana, tres horas antes de levantarse en totalidad.

Había logrado que un vendedor de condominios hiciera o comenzase a hacer el negocio con la suya.

Fue al baño familiar y se aseo. Al cruzar el umbral hacia su pieza, sintió la necesidad de entrar a la habitación de su hermano.

''No'' – Se dijo- ''Si entro ahora, estará aun confundido. Necesito que medite bien, que piense bien en lo que esta sucediendo. ''

Sin más se dirigió hasta su habitación y se vistió.

Llevaba unos pantalones de tela azul marino y una polera roja con detalles anaranjados de margaritas en las mangas. Su cabello estaba peinado en una media cola con una cinta naranja y se puso el brazalete que le regalo su madre.

Bajo a la sala y se puso un delantal.

Tenía mucho que limpiar y arreglar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una sorpresa.

-Hola, hijo.- Dijo el hombre al encontrarse frente al joven.

-P-padre... ¿Qué…?- Musito con asombro.

Por detrás del hombre apareció una mujer muy entusiasmada.

-¡Kenshin! ¡Hijo!- Abrasa al joven fuertemente.- ¡Te extrañamos!

Parecía que ya lo iba a estrangular.

-Okon, cariño, ya para n_nU '' Me arruinó el drama ¬¬ U'' –dijo para si, Hiko Seijuro.

-¡Oh! Si je je, lo siento hijo. –Y así, soltándolo, libera a Kenshin de una muerte segura.

Okon, después de un rato, fue con sus hijas a pasar un día fuera del hotel, mientras que Hiko se quedó hablando con Kenshin.

-Si que esta entusiasmada.- Dijo Kenshin.

-Y no es para menos, ha estado mucho tiempo separada de sus hijos en la clínica.

-¿Hijos? Son niñas Hiko : P – Dijo Kenshin en broma, pero Hiko se puso serio.

- Cuando hay un masculino en el plural, el total es masculino.- Tras un momento prosiguió- Eres nuestro hijo Kenshin…a pesar de todo.

-Bueno…Gracias, papá.

En el silencio que se mostró algo incomodo, Hiko decide continuar con el asunto que le quería plantear a su hijo.

-Kenshin, hay un problema. Mis fuentes me han informado que hay unos mafiosos que planean embestirnos a través de la misma empresa.

-Espera… ¿Tu empresa?- Respondió sorprendido.

Hiko asintió.

-A pesar de no estar cien por ciento seguros, hemos preferido prevenir que lamentar y ya estamos en acción para la investigación. Kenshin…- Hiko se detuvo, era un asunto difícil.- Temo por ti.

-¿Por mi?-

-Exacto. Tú eres el heredero total de la empresa. Sabes que yo la administro para la comodidad de los clientes al tener a alguien mayor. Necesito...no, debes estar e irte encubierto.

-¿Me vaya encubierto? ¿Como? **(parece que nuestro segundo protagonista es algo lento ¬¬) **Creí que lo de ir a la universidad era una farsa. Que utilizamos esa estrategia mostrando que aún no me haría cargo. Eran por tus sospechas.

-¡Pero ya no son sospechas hijo! Me comunique con un vendedor de condominios. Hará todo lo posible para darnos una casa. Ya te inscribí en la universidad que tu padre quería que fueras y las pequeñas en una guardería.

-Padre…Yo...Lo haré. Por cierto ¿Qué harás tú y mamá?

-Tu madre se irá por un tiempo con su hermana y después se irá a vivir contigo. Ella también tiene asuntos que arreglar. En tanto yo…Estaremos en contacto.- Kenshin asintió y se quedo pensando un rato en la situación.

Esa tarde, la familia Hiko disfruto en compañía los últimos días en Kawasaki.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Megumi salió de su casa calmadamente y tomo un taxi.

-A los condominios Gorotsuki, por favor.- Dijo al conductor y miró por la ventana mientras avanzaba dejando el puesto de pan de su familia. ''Espero que todo este bien en la casa de Kaoru-chan''.

Observando como los edificios de la zona urbana de la ciudad cambiaban a los árboles del sector de las casas, vio a un amigo sentado en la salida de una puerta.

-¿Ese no es Sano? ¿Qué hará afuera?- Megumi, tras pedirle al conductor detenerse, bajó y se puso frente a Sanosuke.

En un aura de decepción y murmurando lamentaciones, Sanosuke estaba cabeza gacha con ropa que se había puesto los dos días anteriores seguidos.

-Déjame adivinar – Le dice su amiga.-¿Perdiste una apuesta utilizando tu último pago o la vecina del cuarto 306 te rechazo?- Esto último diciéndolo con un toque de irritación.

-Las dos.- Respondió.- ¿A donde vas?

-Estamos curiosos, ¿No, tori-atama? Voy a ver como esta Kaoru con la limpieza. Además, se sentirá más segura con alguien que conoce a Aoshi.

-¿Aoshi? ¿Y ese quién es?

-Un amigo. ¿Por qué tanto interés?

-No, por nada, nada.-Sanosuke viro su vista hacia el interesante perro que dormía a los pies del árbol.

- Aja bien, te daré noticias de lo que pasa o vienes conmigo?

-Aquí, esperare a Sayo-chan.

-Baka, tori-atama. Mil veces le puedes pedir una cita a Sayuki-san y mil veces te dirá que no. – La morena da media vuelta y dice.- Sayuki san esta enamorada. Adiós y cuídate.

-Igual.

Vestida con una falta hasta las rodillas color pardo, un bolso y zapatos blancos y una camiseta rosa y café, Megumi cruza la calla y camina hasta terminar la cuadra hasta la esquina de cruce Fuji.

Ahí, en la calle Chieko, se encontraba la casa de los Kamiya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¡TOC, TOC!**_

-¿Ya llegó el vendedor? observó hacia la puerta y empezó a ponerse nerviosa. – ''Ayyy ¿Y si no le agradó? ¿Y si soy muy desaliñada? ¿Y si?... ¡Espera Kaoru! ¿Qué dices? ¡Ni que fuera una cita!''

_**¡TOC, TOC!**_

-¡Voy!

Mientras Kaoru se acerco a la puerta, Yahiko bajó un peldaño más de la escalera, vigilando como podría ser aquel vendedor.

-Konnichiwa.-. Un hombre alto y serio observo con detenimiento a Kaoru. ''Algo la hace familiar'' Observo directamente los ojos de Kaoru, poniendo a la chica nerviosa. ''Juraría ver esos ojos antes''.

...Eh... ¿Joven? ¿Está usted bien?

-Pues...-.Rápidamente retira la mirada de Kaoru.- Soy Shinomori Aoshi, el vendedor que viene a promocionar su casa. Usted debe ser la Srta. Kamiya.

-Si, Kamiya Kaoru. Un gusto n_n

-Si...y el es..?

-¿Ah?

Mirando los dos ojiazules al fondo de la casa, Yahiko sube rápidamente a las escaleras, nervioso.

''Mierd...Mejor me voy, o si no, no soportare las ganas de saber quién será el mequetrefe que se adueñará de la casa. '' Revisó su mochila, tenía dinero suficiente para los cuatro viajes en metro y en taxi (dos ida y dos vuelta) hasta la casa de Yutaro y un helado en ''Ikki`s''.

Preparo sus pies

Preparo sus manos (para atrapar los zapatos en la entrada)

Subió bien su mochila al hombro

Y sonrió con nerviosismo

-¡Bruja!-Abrió el shoji con fuerza y corrió. Bajando las escaleras pudo ver como Kaoru conversaba con el tipo.- ¡Adiócito!

Tomó sus zapatos y empujó a Aoshi para gritar.

-¡No me esperes!

Y se fue

-Eh...Shinomori-san, disculpe a mi hermano, está muy confundido con este cambio en su vida y se comporta algo rebelde.

-No se disculpe, muchas familias pasan por lo mismo. Es temporal. Ahora, necesito inspeccionar su casa, para darle sugerencias y demás.

-Claro, pase.

Antes de cerrar su puerta, pudo ver como Megumi se acerco.

-¡Megumi! Konni... ¿Sucede algo?.- Megumi, que llegaba algo desordenada respecto a ropa y cabello, miro con algo de enojo a su prima.

-Nada, solo que tu hermanito me empujó por solo saludarlo. Y caí a un arbusto de esa antipática de Meiko.- Sacó un espejo de su bolso mientras que improvisaba con sus manos el orden de su peinado.

-Ah...Pues, pasa. Shinomori-san ya llegó.

-¿Llegó? Supongo que aún no llegan los que desean ser los nuevos dueños.

-No. Shinomori-san me dijo que llegarían a las 1 de la tarde.

Entraron las dos morenas y observaron la pequeña inspección de Aoshi.

-Kamiya-san, veo que tiene un gimnasio afuera.-Cerca de la ventana de patio, Aoshi observo poco a poco ese sector d e la casa.- ¿Trabaja ahí en algún deporte o es tradición familiar?

-Si, las dos. ¿Debo removerlo o algo?

-Eso es discutible. Puede que encante según el gusto de quienes lo utilizarán. Pero mientras lo anotaré como asunto temporal, hay que asegurarnos que no haya problema de quejas.

Media hora después, Aoshi, Kaoru y Megumi conversaban sobre los trámites que llevaba el traslado de ocupación de la casa.

-A propósito, Kamiya-san.

-¿Si? Dígame.

-Puede apreciar de lejos que tiene una representación difunta de mesa.

-Ahh...Si...

-¿Podría acercarme? Por respeto a entrar a su casa sin saludar.

-Pues, claro, pase.

Aoshi pasó el umbral de la sala hacia el pasillo. Al ver la mesa, sin dudar se inclino un poco, junto sus palmas e hizo una corta oración.

-Es mi madre, Kazue Kamiya. Murió hace unos meses de un cáncer que, a pesar del tratamiento, inexplicablemente no lo soporto. ¿Habrá...Habrá inconveniente con su presencia?.

-También es un asunto discutible…-dijo Aoshi, mientras que le daba una última mirada al altar y viraba a las morenas.

-OH...ya veo….-

-Continuemos-.

Aoshi inspeccionó con cuidado la casa, dándole algunas sugerencias a Kaoru con respecto a que lugar podía pedir el cambio de los muebles o los tratos que se hacian a la familia respecto al mantenimiento.

Luego, le pidió los papeles del título de dominio, además de las medidas de su casa para ser notificadas.

-Hasta ahora, eso sería todo – Dijo Aoshi fríamente, anotando lo último en las hojas de su archivador. De repente, sintió una vibración en su bolsillo. Era su celular. Lo abrió y contesto. – si?...Un...Espere un minuto por favor…-se dirigió a Megumi, ya que Kaoru se encontraba en la otra habitación- Vendré en un momento, me necesitan.

-Ok- le contestó la aspirante a medico. Observo como Aoshi salió un momento y se sentó...-Hasta ahora todo va bien.

Pasó un rato y Aoshi no volvía.

Estiró su mano hasta sus hebras negras y los acomodos.

-''Tonto Yahiko, me desordeno entera! Encima esa irritante de Meiko se encontraba en casa ¡Y con

-Megumi ¿Dónde está Shinomori-san? –Le dijo Kaoru apareciendo por la puerta.

-Pues esta—

-Megumi, Kamiya-san, les tengo malas noticias – Aoshi, interrumpiendo a Megumi, quién se paró, hablando algo malhumorado- Los clientes cancelaron la visita. Y las otras dos opciones no me aseguraron ninguna cita.

-Oh no…, Kaoru- Megumi observo a su prima, quién muy nerviosa ya estaba por la supuesta visita.

-Ya veo…Gracias de todos modos, shinomori-san.-Sonrió con un deje de tristeza hacia el vendedor, dándole una ligera reverencia, quién sorprendido por su amabilidad se sobresaltó por dentro.

La ojiazul les hizo pasar a la cocina, para servirles algo en cuanto veían que hacer, sin embargo...

-TADAIIIMAAAAAAAAAAA, NYAPPYY DESU DESU!!!!!- una voz masculina se escucho desde el corredor, mientras que se acercaba, aparentemente luego de entrar sin tocar.

-Ayyy Kamatari-chwan que grito tan cortito- se escucho una mayor y profunda, pero algo más melodiosa.

-Anata! No le digas esas cosas, no toda la gente se lleva buena impresión.-una tercera voz se dejo escuchar, ahora femenina, con un rastro de reprensión al segundo.

-Mi Sae-swan, usted sabe que no hay mejor cosa que llamar la atención!!!- una risa algo…femenina se escucho del mayor.-Oh vaya, aún aunque estaba abierto, no se ve nadie...hum hum hum..

Kaoru, que ya se había acercado al umbral de la puerta, observo a la gente.

Era una chica de cabellos cortos algo púrpuras, figura esbelta, vestida con una playera que tenía forma de la parte superior de una kimono rosa y con detalles de estrellas y soles del mismo color más pálido y una falda-pantalón cafés, con decoración de cuadros mas oscuros y zapatos cafés. Al lado de ella había un hombre pelinegro, de labios delineados con un rojo oscuro y camisa algo ajustada. Llevaba unos vaqueros y botas negras. La mujer al lado...No podía verla bien pero llevaba una blusa blanca y por lo visto una falda y era pelicafe…un momento...

-Disculpen pero, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Megumi se había acercado a ellos sin darse cuenta y entrecruzaba los brazos.

-Tu debes ser Kaoru-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!! Un gusto, soy Kamatari y seré el dueño de tu casa. Ellos son mis padres- la tomo de las manos y de dio vueltas, mientras sonreía.- Si que eres linda, pero algo estirada… un gusto! Soy Otowa Kamatari

'' ¿Dueño?'' Pensó Aoshi.- ''Acaso se habrán equivocado o que?''.

-Espera...yo…uh…ya...Niña…SUELTAME! –le grito megumi, a lo que kamatari la soltó.

-Aich, tienes un temperamento parecido a mi amiga Yumi hum hum hum- dijo entrecerrando los ojos, volteándose un poco, divisando a Aoshi y Kaoru – que lastima por que…ah…O POR DIOS QUE GUAPO! ¡Viste papa!?- dice acercándose al hombre mayor para contarle su más reciente descubrimiento.-

-Ya lo se, vi su foto en la revista de donde recogí su numero.- Aoshi sudó frío.- Buenas tardes, Shinomori-kun.- Dijo el hombre, mientras que le guiñaba un ojo. Aoshi sudó más aún.- Soy Otowa Hyoko, le llamé hace unos días por el asunto de la propiedad en venta, vine a verla, tal como me dijo. - *Ejem*,se dejo escuchar por detrás, a lo que el pelinegro viró la mirada a la mujer con la que llegó, la cual le miraba con una ceja alzada.- Los modales míos, de todo un hombre ¿No? Hum hum hum Ella es mi esposa.- Sonríe.

-T-Tae-san!.- Exclama Kaoru con sorpresa.- ¡¿Estas casada?!

-OH?- Dice la mujer.

-Se conocen?- Le pregunta Hyoko.

-QUE AMIGA MAS LINDA, MAMÁ!- de parte del pelimorado.

-¿Mamá?- Pregunta la otra morena.

-Tadaima!- Grita Misao desde la entrada.

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y aquí mi cuarta entrega.

No se molesten en entregar reviews

Continuare en unas semanas pues me voy de viaje

Good Bye

Miyazawa.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno…comenzare dando las respuestas a los nuevos reviews.

Para Moonlight: me avergüenza mucho decirlo, pero esta historia la comencé hace…eh...Tres años parece... soy muy muy muy muy MUY despistada, y cuando paso el primer año me daba pena continuarlo. En realidad no se que me dio por subir su continuación. Mas adelante, obviamente, Kenshin se volverá battousai y todo ese drama hohohoho ¬w¬. Gracias por leer ^^

Par Gabyhyatt: bueh…quizás haga que la alquilen, o no se…es que me da pena la situación de dejar tu hogar por seguir avanzando...así que ahí veré.

Pues para las que no tengan el conocimiento o aun no han leído la saga de Enishi Yukishiro les explicare el nuevo personaje: Otowa Hyoko era un secuaz de Enishi, de los que atacan no recuerdo si el Akabeko o el dojo Kamiya. En fin, era de cabello negro y tenía los labios pintados, además de que su actitud lo hacia ver algo amanerado. Por ello, decidí que sería el padre de Kamatari, el homosexual enamorado de Shishio en su respectiva saga, aunque claro, lleva el apellido de Hyoko. Sin embargo, en una de esas idas de mente que me dan, seguramente sea el nombre al revés, o a kamatari le siga poniendo así. Me disculpo de antemano. Más adelante habrá más información sobre la introducción de estos personajes.

Eso sería, ahora con la historia

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, sino a Watsuki-san y a sus ayudantes para ese proyecto. De haberlo inventado yo, hubiera mostrado como Kaoru logra que Kenshin avance en su relación ¬w¬. Y habrían aparecido marcianos y el perrito que se encuentra Sanosuke en el Anime tendría una historia anexa donde luego tiene hijitos y uno le pertenecería al futuro hijo de Misao y Aoshi y el otro a Kenji!!! XD

Una historia AU.

Kyaaa (hablan) "Kyaaaa'' (piensan).- (hacen acciones). *^KYAAAAAA!!!!1^* (lemon o lime X3)

**Alguien a quién amar**

**Capitulo 5: Una confusión ¿Se hará el trato?**

Hace un rato había estado caminando apurada por las calles de la población e su mejor amiga Kaoru, seguida por la negra estela de su trenza larga y ajustada. Vestía unos jeans gastados, una blusa azul con franjas blancas en las mangas y unas zapatillas grises, que llevaban a sus pies bien cansados.

Se había distraído comprando los últimos accesorios para su equipo de cosplay de naruto…Sabía que recién habían llegado a la tienda el día anterior, pero quería tenerlos con anticipación! Además, teniendo a su amigo Shiro como empleado, le avisaba para cuando eran las fechas de entrega ¡Le debía mucho a ese chico! …Aunque pensándolo bien, el le debía más por haberla introducido en ese mundo y venderle sus productos.

Dobló una esquina, enfrente del parque cercano a la casa de Kaoru, recordando el día en que la conoció…

***Flash-back (N /A: O racconto, no recuerdo bien XD)***

Era un día lindo, soleado y fresco! Bueno…antes de que esa lluvia sacada del diluvio azotara su ciudad.

-Abuelo Okina te lo dije te lo dije, ¡Debimos irnos antes a casa!- Se quejaba una pequeña ojiverde vestida de una jardinera y una blusa con delfines.- Esta lluvia azota la ciudad como un diluvo!! (N/A: ven? Se los dije)

-Misao-chan…en primer lugar se dice DILUVIO, y en segundo lugar, no es mi culpa.- El no tan viejo abuelo de Misao se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo enfado.- Si esas jovencitas no hubieran pasado corriendo con shorts tan cortos, no estaríamos en esta situación.

Misao quedo en silencio, para luego…

-No seas pervertido Abuelo!- Gritó y lo pateó en el trasero, sacándolo de la sombra del árbol de donde se protegían de la lluvia.

Okina la vio por encima de su hombro, lloriqueando y balbuceando cosas como ''que nieta tan mala'' o ''las chicas lindas necesitan atención'', pero se detuvo llamándole la atención un par de sombras cercanas a ellos. Se veía que tenían problemas con su paraguas, ya que estaba doblado al revés de su posición ideal.

-¿Qué tanto ves abuelo? ¿No me digas que otra chica indefensa?.- La pequeña puso sus brazos doblados a los lados de su pequeña cadera, en posición de reproche.- No creo que quieras recibir otra patada en tu gran…--

-¡Oigan! ¡Por aquí! ¡No se mojarán!- Gritó su abuelo moviendo los brazos para que las personas se guiarán por la vista. Misao no sabía quienes eran, pero imitó a su abuelo para ayudarles.

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron debajo del árbol las dos personas. Se trataban de una joven mujer y lo que parecía su hija, mojadas por la lluvia y con un paraguas descompuesto en su mano derecha.

-Muchas gracias señor, ya me estaba desesperando por ese paraguas, jeje.- le decía la mujer.- mi nombre es Kamiya Kazue, un gusto. Y esta es mi hija, Kaoru.-Dijo señalándole a la pequeña a su lado, que algo temerosa, le saludo con la mano. La pelinegra de cabello trenzado se le acerco analizando a las dos. Pudo observar que seguramente la señora Kazue de pequeña debió ser idéntica a Kaoru, solo que sus ojos son cafés, a diferencia de los azules de su hija; y su piel es más tostada. Sonrió al ver que no tenían cara de personas malas y exclamó.

-Hola Kaoru, yo soy Misao ¡la gran kunoichi de Kyoto!- le dice con una gran sonrisa orgullosa, a lo cual tanto Kazue y su hija dejan salir una risa de gracia.- ah…y este es mi abuelo cochino Okina, el peor ninja de Kyoto. ¿No ven lo viejo que esta?

-Pues si, ya esta algo viejito.- Le dice tímidamente Kaoru como respuesta.- Pero tu no te ves como una gran ninja, quizás tu abuelo si lo fue.

-Pero si ya está bien decrepito.

-MISAO!-Okina saca un chipote chillón de donde quien rayos sabe y le pega en la cabeza.- Se mas respetuosa con tu abuelo, que sigue en sus años mozos. Estas niñas de ahora ya no son como las de mis días.

-Y los abuelos tampoco no crees.

Kaoru rió un poco más, para luego invitar a Misao el miércoles a jugar en el parque, luego de pedirle permiso a su madre. La de ojos esmeraldas le sonrió afirmativamente, pues aun faltaban tres semanas para que volviese a Kyoto por el término de vacaciones.

Luego de unos minutos de conversación, la lluvia cesó y el cielo se ilumino en el atardecer que ya estaba llegando. Kazue invito a sus nuevos amigos a su casa, no tan lejos de ahí, por un té caliente y algunos dangos, en señal de agradecimiento por la compañía.

***Fin del flash back, aunque a mi me parece mas un racconto, insisto XD***

No se dio ni cuenta y ya había llegado a la casa de Kaoru, igual que siempre. La única diferencia era su jardín, que cuando volvió a Tokio tenía plantados unos girasoles y al otro lado una pequeña plantación de crisantemos, por lo que prometieron que al tener hijas las llamarían Himawari o Kiku…aunque, eso fue ya hace mucho tiempo…Y era algo tonto en todo caso.

Se adentro por el umbral que daba la bienvenida a la puerta de la casa de los ahora dos Kamiya y entro feliz de la vida, a pesar de estar atrasada.

-Hola familia, perdón la tardanza… ¿Eh?

Misao entró a la sala y se confundió. ¿Quién rayos eran estas personas? Pero mejor aún…quién era el joven alto al fondo de la sala…Tan alto y guapo, con unos ojos azules tan fríos, como si necesitara calor…se sonrojo un poco por sus conclusiones tan rápidas.

- Este…Hola Kaoru y Megumi… ¿Cómo están?- Dijo mirándolas a las dos, con algo de dificultad, pues las otras personas le tapaban la vista. Se adentró un poco más a la sala y dejo sus bolsas con sus compras en un sillón. Se dio cuenta de un detalle.- ¡Oh! ¡Tae! ¿Disculpa no te vi, que tal estás?

Hubo algo de silencio, hasta que la mujer mayor reaccionó.

-Tae?... ¿Me dices a mi?- Dijo apuntándose delicadamente con su dedo índice a la cara.

-Querida, ese no es el nombre de tu hermana gemela?- Dice Hyoko acercándose a ella por detrás.

-Si es verdad, deben estar confundiéndome.-Se acerca a Megumi y le extiende la mano.- Un gusto en conocerle, Kamiya-san, soy Otowa Sae. Es un placer conocer a los amigos de mi hermana.

Otro silencio.

-A ver, a ver, a ver, momento, mi cerebro es lento- dijo misao agitando las manos negativamente.-Ustedes quienes son?

- Somos los nuevos dueños de la casa de la señorita Kamiya.- Le sonrió Hyoko- Soy Otowa Hyoko y—

-Y se equivocaron.- Cerró la oración cierto moreno que se le acerco.- Tomemos asiento para solucionar esta confusión.

La familia Otowa se sentó en el sofá más grande, donde cabían justo los tres, Aoshi se sentó en otro sofá, para una persona; Kaoru se mantuvo sentada en una silla de madera, cerca del último. Megumi, en cambio, decidió llevarles un té a los recién llegados, por lo que se llevo a Misao a la cocina para ayudarle y de paso explicarle quienes eran.

-Señor y señora Otowa.- el ojiazul se aclaró la garganta.- En primer lugar me gustaría aclararles que Kamiya Kaoru es esta jovencita.-Dijo, observando a la Kamiya mayor, quién asentía.

-Ouh, lo siento tanto, linda jovencita.- Hyoko chasqueó los dedos y Kamatari se levantó, acercándose a Kaoru. Aoshi miro en silencio mientras que a Sae le caía una gota por la nuca.-Análisis ¡Ahora!-gritó Hyoko dando vueltas a lo Sailor Mon. (N/A:XD)

La nariz del joven cabellos púrpura se puso muy cerca de la joven, observo detenidamente sus ojos azules, atravesándolos con curiosidad. Inhalo aire y mostró un deje de sorpresa luego de esa acción. Se alejo un poco y analizo su cara. Se alejo otro poco, parándose luego de estar algo arrodillado y observo otro poco a Kaoru.

-Maestro…Es buena candidata!!!! Tiene el espíritu de una gran guerrera y la sutileza de una geisha en su primer día de –

-Kamatari-chan, no es necesario tanto detalle!- Exasperada, tomo del brazo su hijo y lo sentó a su lado, en medio de ella y su esposo.

Aoshi les explico la confusión que hubo, diciéndole al grupo de personas que su cita había sido suspendida. Sin embargo, el pelinegro Otowa le extendió un papel donde decía con detalle el día y la hora de la visita y la negociación, que si era de agrado la casa se haría al otro día. Shinomori, mas confundido aun, se levanto del lugar para ir al auto, donde estaba la carpeta con los archivos de sus ventas y esas cosas.

Por lo que Kaoru se quedó con la familia en la sala. Hubo un silencio algo incomodo que Sae decidió romper.

-Y…eh…como ha estado Tae? No he tenido tiempo de visitarla.- Comenzó Sae, sonriéndole.

-Oh esta muy bien. Su restaurante, el Akabeko, va adelante y afortunadamente no le ha pasado nada grave.

-Ya veo…Ella me comentó sobre ti una vez…fuiste la pequeña que compró mas de la cuenta lo que le había pedido su madre, la señora Kazue, no?-

Kaoru recordó ese suceso fugazmente, fue muy vergonzoso.-see…jejejejjee.

-Recuerdo con nostalgia ese restaurante. En la ciudad donde vivimos antes, Okinawa, iba a empezar uno, pero gracias a mi esposo- Giró un poco la cabeza para fruncir el ceño.- Decidí apoyarlo en sus proyecto de Kyoto, suspendiéndolo.

-Oh, que pena. - Exclamó Kaoru.-..Y este…hasta ahora que les ha parecido mi casa.

-Bueno...-Se adelanto Hyoko.-Por lo que he visto superficialmente no esta nada mal, mis felicitaciones al arquitecto y jardinero.

-Jajaja. Le haré saber- Lo triste para nuestra pelinegra era uno de ellos fue su madre.- A pesar del error, les agradezco que hayan venido.-

-Oye, Kaoru-chan.- Le llamó la atención Kamatari, que estaba sentado en el sillón a su lado.- ¿Por qué decidiste poner tu casa en venta? Hasta ahora no he visto nada malo, como dijo mi padre.

Kaoru sintió una punzada de tristeza en su pecho al termino de esa oración, que si bien había sido hecha sin otra intención más que curiosidad, le había herido de gran manera.

-Yo…eh…yo…La razón es que…-No sabía por que se sentía nerviosa, esas agradables y extrañas personas no la estaban juzgando ni nada. Debió ser el hecho de que personas exteriores al asunto se lo preguntaran de manera tan simple y ella no estuviese preparada.-No deseo que me consideren una persona materialista, ambiciosa o ruin o cualquiera de esas cosas.- les enfrento con las mejillas alborozadas.-…ya que la razón de esta decisión es la falta de dinero para mi estadía este año en la universidad. E-es la más prestigiosa de la ciudad de Tokio y ha aceptado darme una beca, sin embargo, me temo que para eso debo pagar la mitad, o sea semestre y medio…

-A…por eso.-Kamatari pensó rápidamente.- y por que no le pides a tus padres, digo, por que vivas sola no quiere decir que no les pidas un favor.

-Claro, porque no?.- Hyoko soltó una risa pequeña.- Siempre haces lo mismo con nosotros.

-Es verdad, pequeño, eres un aprovechado.-Sae le reprocho divertidamente.

-joo…que malos son  -Dijo fingiendo molestia y se fijo en su acompañante- …y bien Kaoru?

-Ouh bueno…no quiero hacerles sentir mal, pero la verdad es que…-

-¿Quién desea una taza de té de jazmín?.- Entró por la puerta Megumi, mientras que dejaba una bandeja con tazas y té dentro de ellas.-Kaoru, ayúdame con los pastelillos de fresa.

-Si Megumi.-Dicho esto se levantó y se cruzó con Misao, quién llevaba las tazas restantes y volvería a la cocina.

Luego de un pequeño suspiro, Kaoru repuso su buen humor y miro a su amiga de cabello trenzado.

-A propósito Misao.- Dijo Kaoru, mientras ponía los pastelillos en un plato.- ¿Dónde estabas?

Conociendo a Kaoru, que sabía de su obsesión con el anime y lo encontraba poco sano; y a Megumi, que tenía una gran capacidad de deducción, dijo lo más convincente que se le ocurrió.

-Fui a ver si ponía la puerca!- Kaoru y Megumi la miraron con ojos en puntitos.- D-digo, a comprarme un Scrabble jejejeje.

Hyoko, su esposa y su hijo tomaron las tazas de te con calma. Kamatari se quejó del calor y Sae aduló el olor a jazmines que desprendía el té. El de púrpuras cabellos reaccionó ante esa frase.

-Oye, padre y maestro- El Otowa mayor le afirmo con la cabeza, dándole pie para hablar.-¿Es posible que las personas desprendan olores desde ellas mismas?

-Pues no estoy seguro, mi querido hijo, dicen que el olor de tu persona amada es el que te llama, pero son puras leyendas… ¿Por qué? ¿Encontraste el amor en algún lugarsh?

-Es que…sentí un leve olor a jazmines desde el cabello de Kaoru-chan…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unas mechas pelirrojas bloqueaban su vista, por lo que hizo su nota mental de irse a cortar el cabello antes de la comida del medio día. Aunque el día anterior había hecho lo mismo y se le olvido…Dejo salir un corto y suave suspiro mientras que ponía sus violetas ojos frente las hojas del árbol que estaba a su lado.

Aún no encontraba casa apropiada y sentía que ya había cruzado todo Tokio para tal cosa.

Al no tener señales rápidas del amigo de su padre, decidió avanzar el solo…lo malo, es que solo igual era difícil.

Se sacó su chaqueta en señal de que ya no tenía tanto frío como en la mañana, y aunque un a ligera brisa seguía danzando cerca de allí, se equilibraba con el sol en el cielo.

-A ver, haré un chequeo.- Llevó su mano a su bolsillo trasero (N/A: Joder, apuesto que más de alguna habría querido ayudarle a buscarlo y no terminaría haciendo nada santo XD) y al encontrar solo pelusas, dejo a sus labios exhalar un ORO para llevar la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta, donde estaba su libreta…A ver…por lo visto no tenia mucha suerte

-¡Diablos! La única oferta que me queda es la de la casa que mi padre supuestamente vería…Sabía que debí darle el trabajo a mi madre, pero no escuche al hombre '' ¿Por qué crees que soy menos capaz que Okon? ¿Solo por que ella era vendedora de propiedades antes de casarse? ¿Por qué es la más condecorada y conocida de la ciudad?''.- Kenshin suspiro una vez mas…no se le ocurría nada accesible…Aparte de la impotencia que sentía por el hecho de que se le quitase todo lo que es suyo por derecho. Desde que su padre lo adoptó, tuvo la orientación y educación para hacerse cargo de su herencia. ¡Y ahora que empezaba, se veía amenazada!.

Ahora tendría que seguir con su búsqueda interminable, insuperable, imparable..!!

-¡¡¡ORO!!!- Y dolorosa. Kenshin no lo vio venir, pero el balón de baloncesto si y le llego directo a la cara.

-¡HEY! ¡Amigo! ¿Estás bien?.- Un muchacho moreno y de piel tostada se le acerco, seguido por otro de cabellos castaños.- Discúlpanos, es que le hice rebote muy fuerte ¿Nos demandaras?

-¡A no! ¡Eso no! ¡Fue tu culpa! ¡A ti te demandará! – Exclamó el amigo, cruzándose de brazos.- Vete a tu suerte.

-Vaya, que gran amigo eres, Yutaro.- El niño de ojos cafés entrecerró sus ojos mientras que fruncía el ceño, esperando que su amigo se ofendiese.-Ya no seas molesto y ayúdame con este hombre.

Luego de otra pequeña discusión sobre quién levantaba por las axilas al pobre e inconsciente pelirrojo, lo sentaron en la banca donde estaba y le echaron aire para que entrara en razón.

-O-oro.-Susurraba el pobre pelirrojo, mientras sentía los rayos del sol golpeándole la cara.-

-Creo que quedó peor de lo que estaba, ¿Entiendes que dice?- Yutaro miraba a Yahiko con cara acusadora.- ¡ERES UN ASESINO EN SERIE!

-¿Q-QUÉ?- Respondió el menor de los Kamiya.-¿Qué es que vienes del cerro? Las estupideces que dices.- Calló al ver como el joven recuperaba el conocimiento al fin y abría los ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?- Kenshin miro a los pequeños cerca de el. Los observó detenidamente para asegurarse de conocerlos o no, llamándole la atención el balón que llevaba uno de ellos.- Esa cosa...

-Ayy amigo, mira- Un avergonzado Yahiko se sentó al lado derecho del joven, mientras que yutaro se sentó a su izquierda.-Con Yutaro jugábamos baloncesto aquí cerca, pues tu sabrás, los chicos grandes siempre acaparan las canchas. ¡Como molestan! Cuando vean que me experimento en judo verán los que les haré ¡YA VERÁN! ¡Mi venganza!¡Llegará el día!.-

Kenshin y Yutaro miraron con cara extrañada a Yahiko mientras que una gota de nerviosismo corría por su nuca.

-Oye –Dijo Yutaro para llamar la atención del joven, quién viró hacia su lado para escucharle mas claro, ignorando a Yahiko y su simulación de pelea.- Simplemente estábamos desafiándonos a quien era el mejor y Yahiko se excedió con su fuerza y te golpeó el balón…No se que tiene, o aire o piedras que quedaste inconciente por un rato.

-Jejejeje, es verdad, eres muy débil amigo.- Rió Yahiko, mientras Kenshin se avergonzaba un poco, a veces era algo distraído…- Oye, que tal un partido con el nuevo, eh?

-¿Conmigo? Pues…-Miró de reojo su reloj, no tenía mucho tiempo la verdad, pero…bueno, jugar con esos niños no tenía nada de malo.-Claro, juguemos.

A pesar de todo, las acciones de Kenshin siempre llevaban el beneficio de otros.

-.-.-.-.-.-Una hora después-.-.-.-.-

Los cabellos negros de Yahiko se esparcían por el pasto que recibía su cuerpo cansado. Su pecho subía y bajaba por el cansancio. Abrió sus ojos y vio la espalda de Yutaro, quien estaba sentado cerca de el. Más adelante estaba el pelirrojo de nombre Kenshin, quién no se mostraba muy cansado.

-Oe amigo Kenshin, eres bueno en este juego.- Exclamó Yutaro. Kenshin solo sonrió de respuesta y reviso su reloj de pulsera. Ya no había ido a cortarse el cabello.

Iba a acercarse a la banca por su chaqueta hasta que escucho a Yahiko ir al bebedero.

-Por favor, Yahiko-chan, alcánzame mi chaqueta.

-Claro.- Yahiko tomó la chaqueta e iba a alcanzársela pero…-¡NO ME DIGAS CHAN!-Por acto de instinto, Yahiko agito los brazos de rabia, tirándole la chaqueta. –Joder, lo siento.- El pequeño luego de escuchar a Kenshin con su ''no importa'' vio que había tirado una libreta y su billetera. Se acerco a recogerla y al estar abierta pudo leer los planes de vender una casa.

El pelirrojo no tenia idea de nada de lo que le pasaba en su casa, de la situación y la impotencia, como para entender el porque de la reacción de Yahiko, impulsivo por naturaleza.

-¿A si que buscas casa eh?- Le pregunto Yahiko secamente.

-OH si claro, por un problema que hubo, nada grave.- Dijo tranquilamente Kenshin.

-Si, claro. La misma excusa de mi hermana. De seguro le arruinaras el hogar a alguien.- el pequeño fijo su mirada en otro punto que no fuera el joven que hace poco había conocido y agradado, mientras que se le acercaba.

-Este…Disculpa pero no se de que hablas.-Contestó Kenshin con serenidad, al ver que Yahiko se acercaba para regresarle sus cosas.

-No sabes o te enteras que hay gente que hace eso. ¡Mi tonta hermana prefiere dinero y una estadía tranquila en la universidad que vivir con mi apoyo en nuestro hogar!. Dijo mientras le daba bruscamente sus papeles.-

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Discúlpalo, es que está algo enojón últimamente.

-Ay tu que sabes Yutaro.

Pero Kenshin no les escuchaba, el chico de cabellos puntiagudos le había dado la respuesta tan simple que necesitaba. No compraría la casa, le dejaría sus hermanas a su madre para que estuviera mas tranquila y viviría en la universidad. ¡Que manera más fácil de vivir en incógnito! ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió?

-Oigan chicos.- Interrumpió Kenshin a los niños que discutían y discutían.-¿Tienen hambre? Les invito el almuerzo. (N/A: Kenshin es buena persona y todo eso, pero si alguien les invita así como así, NO ACEPTEN TAN FÁCIL)

-¿Ah? Qué insinúas?- Dijo Yutaro con desconfianza esforzada, en verdad le había caído bien el nuevo amigo. (N/A: ¿Ven?)

Kenshin, al ver su acción, sonrió con algo de pena.

-No se preocupen, además será aquí cerca. O si no otra cosa, lo que quieran. Me ayudaron a resolver un problema. Especialmente tú.- Dijo dirigiéndose a Yahiko.

Este le miro por unos segundos.

-Ya que, total, si eres un pedófilo, sabemos como actuar.- Dijo simpáticamente.

El de violeta ojo solo empezó a caminar, mientras guardaba su libreta. Yahiko y Yutaro tomaron el balón y sus respectivas mochilas.

Sin darse cuenta, eran seguidos por unas personas escondidas, quienes les habían interesado en el grupo de chicos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de una conversación corta y divertida, el grupo de personas diviso al pelinegro de ojos fríos entrar a la casa otra vez, ocupándole sillón cedido por Kamatari.

Tomó los papeles de su regazo y suspiró cansadamente.

-Les entregó mis más sinceras disculpas por esta confusión, ya que me temo que fue mi culpa desde un principio. Recibí el pedido de cita de la familia Jai, que se supone vería otra casa hoy y más tarde esta. Sin embargo, en un mal error, choque los horarios, por lo que dio el resultado de que esta familia este aquí. Les pido disculpas de nuevo.- Y dio una pequeña reverencia.

-Pues…-Tomó la palabra el Otowa mayor.- Para mi no es mayor problema. ¿Qué tal si nos hace el recorrido?- Sonrió de manera seductora. Cosa que hizo tener escalofríos a más de uno de los presentes XD.

Y asi se pasaron la hora y media. Kaoru iba conversando con Sae, mientras que le daba detalles sobre lo que Aoshi decía. Otowa, padre e hijo, no se despegaron de Aoshi. Simplemente al mayor le daba mucha gracia volver a ver a otro hombre nervioso por el.

En cambio la pelinegra de cabello trenzado y la otra de cabellera suelta esperaban en la sala.

Lo último fue el dojo que estaba en la parte trasera de la casa, lo cual encontró Hyoko pintoresco.

Al volver a la casa, Sae notó algo que Kaoru no le había comentado. Por lo que decidió ir donde su hermana para saber detalles.

Luego de un rato, la familia Otowa se estaba retirando de la casa, despidiendose y agradeciendo la oportunidad. Se subieron al auto del de donde llegaron y se fueron. Dejaron la decisión en un *probablemente*.

-No se preocupe, Kamiya-san – Le mencionó Aoshi – Se nota que les gusto lo que vieron. Si bien lo único que queda es esperar, le aseguro y deseo lo mejor.

Converso con Megumi cosas entre ellos, para luego retirarse. Se despidió educadamente de Kaoru, dandole una reverencia y se encamino a la salida delantera.

Cruzaba el umbral del pasillo hacía afuera, mas…

- ¡Oiga Shinomori-kun!- Exclamó Misao, con una sonrisa. La verdad es que el joven si que le había agradado. Su manera de actuar, su porte, su actitud, su habla… ¡La había flechado! Y algo le decía que lo de adentro se venía con lo ojos brillaban con algo de emoción, demostrando lo abierta y espóntanea que era su alma.- Espero que le haya sido de gusto su estadía aquí…puedo atreverme a preguntar ¿Lo veré otra vez? **(N/a: En otro caso… ¿No debiera ser Kaoru quién diga esa frase? XD) **

Aoshi no pudo evitar impresionarse un poco, ese comentario le había tomado desprevenido, estando bajo guardia.

-Me temo que no lo se.- Contestó sin mirarla y se viró a la puerta.- Buenas noches.

Oyó como las tres jóvenes se le despedían de la misma manera.

'' Que muchachita tan extraña, incluyendo su manera de entrar a la casa. ''-Pensó recordando momentos anteriores. Subió a su vehículo y le dió marcha, repasando ese día y teniendo la pequeña impresion que no sería el único.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru se puso zapatos mas cómodos al subir a su habitación, al igual que la ropa. Se puso un camisón de dormir con cuello abotonado y estampado de un mapache en la punta que tocaba su muslo. Salio en pantuflas y bajo al comedor.

Hace una media hora que su amiga y su prima se fueron de la casa y había estado preparando el almuerzo. Estaba preocupada por Yahiko, que aún no llegaba de su repentina salida.

Decidió almorzar sola, para probar la receta que le había dejado Megumi de paso.

Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y se sirvió un poco. Era algo incomodo el silencio, por lo tanto se paró y encendió la radio en una estación de música.

Se terminaba Hump the bump de los red hot chilli pepers, para dar a paso a robin williams con Feel. Probó su plato y comprobó que no estaba tan mal.

Después de un rato, estaba limpiando su plato al escuchar el timbre tocar.

-¡Ya voy!- Gritó hacia la sala, mientras que se encaminaba a la puerta. Seguramente era Sanosuke que a esa hora llegaba pidiéndole dinero para sus apuestas…Bueno, al final siempre le daba. Se acercó al pasillo alcanzando la puerta. El timbre volvió a sonar.- ¡Que ya voy Sanosuke! ¿Ahora que qui--?

Frente a ella estaba un joven pelirrojo que recuperaba su aliento y traía un bulto en su espalda.

-¿Quién es usted?.- Dijo Kaoru lentamente, intentando ver el rostro del desconocido.- ¿Le sucede algo? - Dijo acercandosele preocupada.

-¡Kaoru-san, es Yahiko!.- Se le acercó Yutaro, con su rostro asustado y preocupado.- Insistió en que lo trajéramos aquí.

-¿Yahiko?.- Kaoru, asustada, intento ver a Yahiko, que, en la espalda de el joven, respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Discúlpeme, pero se negó a ir al hospital.- El pelirrojo levantó su mirada al fin, cruzándola con la zafiro de la pelinegra. Entró a un letargo algo extraño, al igual que la fémina. Era como si ya se conociesen. Sin querer se vieron por un buen rato, examinandose. No habían visto venir que esa incomodidad (o nerviosismo) se les acerc ase en ese instante.

-Ah…yo…-Kaoru, impulsada por ella misma gracias a su preocupación, logro articular palabras coherentes- P-pasen, por favor, creo que se que es.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disculpen el retraso, a quien quiera que este leyendo, pues simplemente no tuve tiempo de subirlo. Pero aquí esta.

Bien, no tuve muchas complicaciones para hacerlo, eso si tengo algo enredado el que le seguirá.

Con respecto a la relación entre Otowa Hyoko y Otowa Sae…Pues quería meter a este personaje para que fuera padre de kamatari, ya que siempre me gusto el personaje de la guadañay me preguntaba que sería de el en la actualidad. Se merece buenos padres y considero que esta pareja lo puede ser. La relación de este matrimonio es parecido al de los padres de Haruhi (de Ouran Koukou Host Club), donde el sujeto de postura homosexual tiene a una pareja mujer que fue, es y será la única mujer que amaría. En un principio lo quise poner con Tae, pero eso cambiaba el hecho de personaje nuevo a kamatari y la familia que probablemente compré la famosa casa.

Entonces… ¡KAORU Y KENSHIN AL FIN SE CONOCIERON! Espero que no aprecien (o desprecien XD) su primer encuentro como algo vago, pero de otra forma no me salía.

Seguramente demora (otra vez) en actualizar y quizás el capitulo no sea tan largo.

A continuación: ¿Qué rayos le pasó a Yahiko? ¿Qué querrá consultarle Sae a Tae? ¿Kenshin logrará cortarse el cabello? ¿Misao continuará dándole indirectas insinuaciones a Aoshi?

Good Bye And Dance All Night!

Miyazawa


End file.
